WarhammerHalo: That's No Meteor
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: John, Cortana and the Dawn crash land in the homeland of the elves, the Warhammer will be forever changed. John-harem pairing, rated M15 for violence, swearing and other adult stuff


Warhammer/Halo: That's No Meteor

Rating: M15+

Summary: John, Cortana and the Dawn end up in the homeland of the high elves Ulthuan and after meeting with the Phoenix King, they are given sanctuary and set up base and begin their tour of the Warhammer world. Master Chief-harem pairing.

Angry lil' elf; hey everyone who knows me welcome to this new Halo crossover story I have come up with, to those who are new to me I bid you a hearty welcome to this story, now how I came up with this story is pretty simple; I've been a fan of the Warhammer franchise for a while and I've bought a fair number of the White Dwarf magazines but sadly I haven't got any of the rulebooks or army lists, sad isn't it? But more to the point I'm fan of the franchise, mainly the fantasy setting of Warhammer not the 40K setting, so I was derping around the Halo/Warhammer archive and I found that most of those stories are set in the 40K universe and I just got a brilliant idea to set an example for everyone to give a little love to the fantasy side of Warhammer, whilst I've never played Warhammer before and don't know very much about it, I am willing to give this story a shot and see where it ends up.

Now this story will be similar to Freedom Guard's Warcraft story but with more than a few differences, when we reach the point where John will have ambassadors in his base of operations for example, there will be no Chaos, Skaven, Dark Elves, Orcs, Goblins, Daemons or even undead representatives, and maybe John won't take much of a liking to the Empire faction as he may consider some of them to be overzealous in worshipping their god Sigmar and in hunting down sometimes innocent people and the dwarven faction to be too stubborn about their grudges and certain matters.

As for pairings, well if you hadn't noticed earlier this will be a harem style pairing for the Chief and I've got some rather lovely ladies based off some Victoria's Secret models that I happen to like a lot they are listed as below;

Lindsay Farsight: based off Victoria's Secret supermodel Lindsay Ellingson who I happen to be practically in love with, Lindsay is a high elf archmage who is on patrol with a band of Lothern Sea Guard and when they first encounter John, they initially seek to kill believing him to be a Dark Elf agent, but after John proves to not be a dark elf and receive word from the Phoenix King to bring John to him alive and unharmed, this sets Lindsay's mind racing as to why; when John reveals his life story and intentions of finding a way home, Lindsay after learning of John's personality and past becomes his guide to the Warhammer world and soon becomes attracted to John but she struggles with her feelings regarding the Spartan, as to very little I know I don't think a human-elf relationship is forbidden in the Warhammer world I just think it's due to the differences between the elves and humans.

Erin Dawnlight: based off VS supermodel Erin Heatherton, a former high elf Shadow Warrior turned adventurer as a swordswoman and archer, Erin returns home to visit her friends and family one of them being Lindsay and sees the Spartan, her curiosity aroused Erin learns of John's personality and past deeds and becomes attracted to the Spartan soldier and joins his band in an effort to become closer to him.

Miranda De Lupin: based off VS supermodel Miranda Kerr a fellow Australian that I want to marry one day, hey a guy can dream right?! Miranda is a Bretonnian noblewoman and daughter of a knight who wishes to fight alongside her brothers and father despite gender discriminations, Miranda is also a skilled healer evidenced when treating her father and brothers' wounds from various battles, when John reaches Bretonnia and aids the knights there, Miranda offers to join John's band as an ambassador for Bretonnia in an effort to find out more about John.

Lily Hawker: based off VS supermodel Lily Aldridge, an Empire assassin from Tilea who is usually employed by the Empire to get rid of any unwanted persons such as chaos worshippers, necromancers and politicians, yet takes no pleasure in taking lives and usually keeps a calm façade when doing business but when seeing John visit Tilea and charged to join him and find out all she can, Lily slowly becomes attracted to the Spartan.

Bregje Hircosse: based off VS newcomer Bregje Heinen, Bregje is a Kislev noblewoman whose family has suffered at the hands of the vampire counts of neighbouring Sylvania, John then comes to the aid of Bregje's family and kills the vampire assaulting her family, Bregje then joins John's band to repay him and soon becomes attracted tom him.

That's the list of girls I've got down for John's harem so if you have any thoughts please leave them in your review and I may take them into consideration.

Now we begin:

It is the year 2553 on board the remains of what was once the Forward Unto Dawn in deep space, Cortana was sitting there on holotank bored out of her mind, Cortana was a Smart AI with the thought and neural patterns of her 'mother' and creator Dr Catherine E Halsey.

Lying in a state of frozen suspended animation in a cryopod was her friend and long-time guardian Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 or known to those as John. Cortana just sat there watching her friend sleep in cryosleep passing the time, time seemed to stand still in deep space, especially if you were doing nothing but stare at your sleeping friend, if Cortana were flesh and blood she would be suffering Cabin Fever.

Cortana then checked her limited but thankfully still operational sensors to keep on what was outside, so far nothing, just dust and echoes until something picked up on the sensors.

A celestial body, more precisely a planet, Cortana then took a scan of the planet; the atmosphere seemed to be oxygen based, and there were some land masses that could support John and the Dawn until they were rescued.

Another scan showed no sign of telecommunications or any space stations of any kind, neither UNSC, Covenant or Forerunner technology but it could be worthwhile setting up a base on the planet until they were rescued but there could be the issue of the natives as there was no telling how the natives would take to John.

Weighing the options, Cortana ultimately decided to set a course for the nearby planet, Cortana then activated the thawing process of the cryopod, watching droplets of water form on the polarised visor and on the glass of the door, a slow twitch of the hand showed that the Spartan II commando was waking up.

The thawing process stopped and with a push of the door, the hero of the UNSC stepped out onto the metal floor.

"Cortana, what's the status?" the Spartan asked in a precise voice, Cortana's avatar gave a small huff, folded her arms and said "What no hug? That's the first thing you say to me after a deep freeze? You sure know how to make a girl feel good" she pouted, John offered a small sigh and said "Please tell me you didn't wake me up just because you were bored" he said almost depressively and exasperatedly, Cortana replied "No I didn't though the thought did cross my mind at one point but I did wake you up to tell you that we are coming up to a planet" she said.

"Is the planet habitable?" John asked, "Yes it's habitable and there significant land masses for the Dawn to land on and the atmosphere is breathable but strangely I'm getting some strange energy readings from it nothing like I've ever seen, but there's no way we're going back to earth any time soon and this planet looks like our only option, we'll have to angle the Dawn so as not to damage the hull integrity too much" Cortana said.

So the two started to make preparations for atmospheric re-entry, Cortana made the calculations and set the angle for the Dawn while John locked down areas of the Dawn and loaded up on weapons; taking a standard assault rifle and a sniper rifle along with a Covenant energy sword with some grenades both fragmentation and plasma as well as enough ammunition to last him a good fire-fight should it come to it with the locals.

"Chief we're about to enter the planet's atmosphere, you might wanna get yourself locked down and you also might wanna hold onto your lunch" Cortana said over the speakers. John locked down the areas needed to be locked down to keep them intact and moved to the area Cortana had designated to be safe but not before taking Cortana's data chip out of the holotank.

"Well looks like this it" Cortana said as John waited for the remains of the ship to enter the planet's atmosphere, soon a violent shaking hit the room and warning sensors and alarms blared out.

"Chief, you might wanna lock your armour down, it's gonna be a bumpy ride"

Cortana said, John did just that, the gel layer in his armour's suit then hardened as the violent shaking hit the locked down room they were in, more violent shaking and suddenly everything was in free-fall, luckily John's boots had magnetic soles on them to hold him in place.

After what seemed to be forever a loud shaking thud announced that the Dawn had hit solid ground.

"Well now that we've landed, let's step out and get some fresh air" Cortana remarked, John gave a silent agreement and left the locked down room and headed out to the unknown.

Meanwhile outside on the shores of Lothern

Lindsay Farsight, an accomplished mage was setting up camp with the patrol of Lothern sea guard she was with, was doing some meditation to clear her mind and looked up into the clear night sky.

Something caught her eye, a bright yellow star and it was growing with a few passing seconds.

Hidalgo the Long-legged, one of the sea guards, noticed the star as well and said out loud "Isn't that star rather bright?" he said, the others looked up and murmured their agreement, one of them said "And it's growing, is it a meteor?"

Lindsay said "I think it is, and it's heading this way" she said ominously watching the meteor in almost horrified fascination, the other elves looked on in a mixture of fear and fascination, watching the supposed meteor come closer with each passing moment. Gradually the meteor was now the size of a good sized cannon ball.

"DOWN!" Lindsay yelled.

Everyone ducked their heads as the meteor then sailed over head with a roar and sparks of flame whooshed past and with a thundering rumble the meteor announced it had landed onto solid ground.

Everyone rushed up to the top of the sand dunes to see where the meteor had landed.

"Archmage, what are your orders?" an elf asked, Lindsay looked to where the meteor had landed, Lindsay then gave out orders "Break camp and we'll head to the meteor's location, it could be an attack from the forces of Chaos, we need to investigate this" she barked, the patrol then doused their cooking fires and collapsed their tents and gathered their equipment & supplies and began to move out with Lindsay taking the lead.

Half an hour's march and the patrol soon reached the crash site of the meteor, what they saw certainly surprised them; it was like no meteor that they had ever seen, instead of rock like iron it was all smooth metal and one the side of the meteor was an emblazoned symbol of an eagle on top of planet and below were some human letters spelling UNSC.

"Archmage, what is this?" an elf asked Lindsay "I-I'm not sure, I've no idea" Lindsay stated as she looked on at the meteor with awe and confusion, Lindsay wasn't whether this strange monolithic object was a meteor, it certainly didn't look like one and she wasn't sensing any daemonic energies from it, so what was it?

Something tripped on her magical senses, something living moving within the object and it was moving towards outside.

Lindsay barked some orders to the patrol and told them to be ready as something was making its way outside.

Hiding behind some sand dunes the archmage and the sea guard readied themselves for whatever was making its out.

Clanking booms filled out in the silence as Lindsay prepared to draw on her magic ready for an attack, soon a strange sight greeted her eyes; a tall humanoid shaped being wearing armour that a human design but more sleeker and advanced looking stepped onto the sand, its weapons were in the shape of human or dwarven rifles but looked sleeker and refined making them look deadlier and there was a strange curved barbell clipped its right thigh.

Its face and head was covered by some strange helmet with a golden plate covering where the face should be, it didn't seem to have any trouble looking and once Lindsay swore that it looked in her direction.

"_Archmage, what do we do?"_ an elf asked whispering, Lindsay looked at the strange being and whispered her orders _"We strike now, while we have the element of surprise, do not aim to kill, try to incapacitate it"_ she said, the elves nodded their head silently and readied their weapons, Lindsay drew on her magic to ready a simple fireball spell.

"NOW!" Lindsay shouted and stood up in full view of the being and flung her fireball spell at it, the patrol then charged in with their spears levelled at it.

John had known he was being watched from the dunes, so many years of combat training and being taught the art of warfare kind of helps you prepare for ambushes, while not as good at detecting traps as his fellow Spartan Kurt, John got by well enough, at least now he could get a good look at the locals.

Cortana commented as she looked at the said locals charging from the dunes, "Hmmm… odd looking bunch aren't they?" she remarked, John silently agreed, they looked vaguely human but with a few differences, one being very pointy ears and the way they moved seemed far too graceful and refined to be human and their choice of armour and weaponry was very much archaic.

The one local remaining at the top of the dunes had actually flung a fireball at him, Cortana scanned that particular individual and noted that there the same strange energy readings she got when she scanned the planet from orbit.

"Interesting, the natives of this planet must have the ability to use the energy I scanned to somehow bend the rules of physics somehow, you might wanna duck Chief" Cortana said as the fireball came closer.

John moved out of the way of the fireball and looked at the natives levelling their spears at him, they had looks of grim determination on their faces, "Chief I suggest you try talking to them first, no sense antagonising them" Cortana suggested, John silently agreed, held his hands up in a peaceful stance and said loudly for them to hear "I'm not here to fight you" he said loudly.

The looks of surprise on the natives' faces indicated that they hadn't expected him to be able to talk, but quickly set their faces in grim determination again and one of them spoke, in English of all things.

"Surrender daemon and we will promise you an easy death!" the native barked in a flinty tone, "I'm not looking for a fight" John replied, another native spoke "Good, that just makes it easier to kill and send you back to the Void!" he said and thrusted his spear at John.

With speed that was too fast for the eye to follow, John grabbed the spear by the wooden shaft and tore it out of the humanoid's hands and holding the spear, John used the wooden shaft to hit the humanoid across his helmeted head, while John was not aiming to kill the force of the blow was enough to send the native unconscious. Seeing their comrade fall to the ground, the natives then rushed John hoping to overwhelm him with numbers, John grabbed a native by his clothing and tossed him to one side, a thrust to his back by a native was stopped by the energy shielding of the MJOLNIR, causing the humanoids to gasp in shock and wonder.

John then took his assault rifle from his back, flicked off the safety and levelled it at the natives, the natives brought up their heater shields to block, John fired off some shots at their shields; the NATO rounds pierced and broke through the metal and wood of the defensive items, causing the natives to move back cautiously in case John decided to use it for more lethal purposes.

Lindsay watched at how her comrades were being repelled by this strange metal creature, preparing a lightning bolt in her quarter staff, she aimed at the creature and released the bolt.

"Chief look out!" Cortana's voice warned John just as the bolt of lightning hit him, the natives gave a loud cheer but their cheers died down as they saw that the bolt lightning didn't do anything to the Spartan, "That… wasn't nice" John said calmly and moved forward to the natives, the natives looked afraid but tried to put on brave faces and readied their weapons.

Lindsay was shocked to say the least, the lightning bolt spell should've fried that strange creature to a crisp, Lindsay prepared another spell, this time one to delve into the creature's mind and see what its purpose was.

Saying the necessary chants, Lindsay focussed on the creature and felt the connection; as Lindsay felt the creature's mind, walls of resistance met her and she only caught glimpses of what looked like humans wearing strange garb fighting strange looking creatures across war torn battlefields.

John felt something try to invade his mind and immediately put a resistance to it, as he was trained to resist torture and mind programming by his teachers, trying to find the source of where the invasion came from he saw it came from the native at the top of the dune, the native in question looked to be female she was also extremely attractive in a girl-next-door kind of way with clear green eyes, soft angular features, full lips and long blonde hair. John then began to move up towards the native, some of the other natives tried to stop, only to be forcibly pushed or tossed aside.

Reaching the female native who looked prepared to meet her maker, John stopped in front of her and said "What did you try to do to my mind?" he asked in a flat no nonsense tone, "I-I-I tried to see your intentions and what you really were" the female replied, stuttering at first, "Why did your group attack me when I said I had no intention of fighting?" John asked, "We thought you were an enemy of our people coming to attack our homeland" the female replied nervously but her voice was starting to grow a hard steely edge to it.

"I see" John replied, suddenly a voice boomed out into John's mind and apparently the female's and the group's minds as well **"Hold Lindsay Farsight! This being means our lands no ill will"** the voice boomed out, the female now identified as Lindsay Farsight knelt down on the ground and said "Phoenix King, I'm sorry I was only acting out of caution for our lands, forgive me your highness!" she said with her head bowed as were the rest of the natives who had knelt down on the sand, **"You are forgiven young mage, bring this strange being to the palace alive and unharmed to me so we may learn of his intentions"** the voice boomed out, "Yes your highness at once" Lindsay said, her head still bowed, the booming voice said no more and John felt the presence of the voice leave his mind.

Lindsay stood up and said "Patrol, we have our orders, let us bring this stranger to the Phoenix King at once" she said, John interrupted her "Wait I can't leave without securing my ship first" he said, Lindsay looked at him in surprise and said "This meteor is a ship?" she asked almost dumbfounded.

"Well at least half of one" John shrugged, one of the patrol asked "What is the name of your vessel?" the native asked, John replied "This is the frigate Forward Unto Dawn and it took part in a number of critical battles, one of which I was a part of" he said another native asked "How big was your ship when it was whole?" he asked.

John replied "Before it got cut in half in battle, the Dawn was a good one thousand, six hundred and seven feet in length, five hundred and nine feet in width and four hundred and fifty seven feet in height" he said, this information left the Lothern sea guard and Lindsay gobsmacked.

An elf asked "So this Forward Unto Dawn was the most powerful of your vessels?"

John shook his head and replied "No, frigates like this were weak in terms of armour and weaponry but had an advantage over warships cruisers as they were easier to build and maintain and could be fielded in larger numbers" he said "Now if you'll excuse me I'll have to lock down my ship and bring out some appropriate vehicles to travel your leader's location" he added and moved to the Dawn and began to lock down the Dawn.

Lindsay and the patrol were left gobsmacked by this information, if this Forward Unto Dawn was considered weak, just how big and powerful were the warships?

Lindsay moved towards John and asked "Excuse me but could you tell us your name and what race and faction you belong to? Are you with the Empire, the dwarves?" she asked, John turned from his task and replied "My name is Master Chief Petty Officer Spartan-117 of the UNSC Navy Special Warfare division, Spartan Company" he said, Lindsay followed up with another question "Is this UNSC a part of the Empire or the Dwarves?"

"No, I've never heard of the Empire or the dwarves and you can say that I'm not from around here" John replied.

"What race are you?" Lindsay asked, John answered "Human, that's all you need to know for now, if you'll excuse me" John said returning to his task, Lindsay was gobsmacked at learning of the Spartan's race, he couldn't possibly be human, not with the way he moved and fought, if he was indeed human, where was he during the Storm of Chaos led by the Chaos Lord Archaon? If he was there, he would've been a deadly asset to the races of Order and Light with his skills.

Soon the Spartan stepped inside his ship into the darkness, half an hour a whirring and whooshing sound sounded out and out of the darkness a strange vehicle flew out; it vaguely resembled dwarven flying machines but made entirely of metal with small sections of glass on the front of it and looked more refined and advanced looking and it was very large, enough to take Lindsay and her patrol up into the sky with them. The flying machine flew out a little ways before wheeling back towards the Dawn and settled down on the ground in front of it.

The back of the flying machine opened and the Spartan stepped out, Lindsay walked up to him and asked "Spartan, what is this machine? Where did you get it?" she asked, the Spartan looked at her and answered "Pelican troop transport vehicle, used to rapidly carry soldiers to other areas that would take too long to get there on foot and it was made by the UNSC engineers, if you want to know and we'll be using this to reach your leader's palace" he said.

Lindsay's face went pale and she quickly said "I'm not getting in that thing, not by the Phoenix Flame of Asuryan" she said, the Spartan then said simply "Then I am not leaving, I cannot go to your leader without someone to guide me to him, and you're the leader of this patrol and I cannot go without you to lead me to your… Phoenix King" he stated.

Lindsay gave a sigh of defeat and said dejectedly "Sigh, very well when do we leave?" she asked, "Tell your patrol to board and not to worry, the Pelican is safe as houses as one could phrase it" the Spartan said, Lindsay nodded and gathered her men and told them of the plan to head for the Phoenix Palace by the Spartan's vehicle; it was as Lindsay thought, her patrol was very reluctant to get on board such a machine but one brave young elf, new to being a Lothern Sea Guard, got on board the machine & sat down on one of the seats, seeing their young comrade board the aircraft, this encouraged the other Sea Guard to get on board the machine and seat themselves on the chairs inside, Lindsay was last to board and gave the Spartan a signal that she and her patrol were ready to leave.

John fired up the engines and soon the Pelican was off the ground and with Lindsay standing beside him, John was shown the way to the Phoenix Palace.

_To be continued…_

A/N;

Angry lil' elf: phew that took a while, but hopefully it's good enough for everyone and to set an example for any other writers like me out there, so please leave a review, follow and add this story to your favourite lists and if any of you have any info on Warhammer Fantasy as I've said before I have very limited knowledge of the setting and it's been a while since I've read the White Dwarf magazines or some of my friends' Warhammer army books, so if any of you have or know a source of info I can go to, please tell me in your review or send it to me via PM. Also if you have any suggestions on scene ideas or who John should meet please leave it in your review.

So that's all for now, as I've now taken on a challenge by Harbinger of Kaos, something that's never been done before; a Final Fantasy VII/Justice League crossover starring Vincent Valentine, the plot goes like this; Vincent has watched the last of his friends grow old and die and being immortal or rather eternally youthful, Vincent wanders the world in lonely solitude and by some means I've yet to decide Vincent is transported to the DCAU Justice League universe where he aids the heroes there and helps found the Justice League as a founding member, you can imagine how the various parties of the DCAU universe will react to Vincent's methods of dealing with criminals.

Also regarding pairings for Vincent I've set up a poll on my profile showing a list of potential paramours for Vincent, you can vote up to seven girls on the poll so please have a vote on it, I value your opinion on who Vincent should be paired with.

Here's a quick little scene I've come up with for this potential idea:

It was a celebration for the Justice League and everyone decided to throw a party on the Watchtower and while Vincent wasn't much of a party person, he attended out of politeness.

Some brightspark, probably Wally, had brought along a karaoke machine and someone had put Vincent's name down and he was forced to get up on stage to sing, he looked at the song he was supposed to sing and his heart sank, the song was _I'm too sexy_ by Right Said Fred.

There that's a quick little sneak peek at this potential idea, Harbinger has told me that he plans on doing such a crossover at a later date but for now wants to see me attempt it.

Anyways that's all I'm doing for now, I've gotta try and update my other Halo stories which I'm having a little trouble with but I'll get there.

Cheers,  
Angry lil' elf.


End file.
